Somebody that I used to know
by Miuu
Summary: Phoenix Wright und Miles Edgeworth - erst waren sie Freunde, dann verloren sie einander aus den Augen, fanden sich wieder - und was blieb letztendlich davon übrig?


**Inhalt: **Phoenix Wright und Miles Edgeworth - erst waren sie Freunde, dann verloren sie einander aus den Augen, fanden sich wieder - und was blieb letztendlich davon übrig?

**Pairing(s): **Phoenix x Edgeworth

**Spoiler:** Für die ersten vier Spiele.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody that I used to know<strong>

Irgendwas war da zwischen ihnen, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen. Nicht, dass sie auf Anhieb die besten Freunde geworden waren. Vielmehr war es eine sofortige, gegenseitige, unausgesprochene Erkenntnis, dass sie einander sympathisch waren, einander respektierten, ausgedrückt durch ein einziges stummes Lächeln bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Freunde waren sie letztendlich geworden, und als der kleine Miles Edgeworth in typischer Rechtsanwalts-Manier, die er sich wohl von seinem Vater abgeschaut hatte, beim Klassengericht für Phoenix Wright Partei ergriff, da hatte sich dieser Phoenix Wright geschworen, dass der kleine Miles für immer und ewig und alle Zeiten sein bester Freund bleiben würde.

* * *

><p>Es war etwas anders gekommen, durch Umstände, die keiner hatte vorherahnen können oder wollen. Er verlor Miles aus den Augen. Für einige Jahre aber nur, denn dann tauchte er plötzlich in den Medien auf, das Wunderkind, das im jungen Alter von zwanzig Jahren Staatsanwalt geworden war. Staatsanwalt? Es irritierte ihn, und er fing an, Miles Briefe zu schreiben, denn seine Adresse herauszufinden, das war jetzt, wo er unter der Hand Manfred von Karmas jeden Tag ein wenig berühmter wurde, ein Leichtes gewesen. Er schrieb ihm immer wieder, aber es kam keine Antwort. Also beschloss Phoenix Wright, sein Kunststudium beiseite zu legen und Rechtsanwalt zu werden, wenn das Gericht der einzige Ort war, an dem Miles einer Begegnung nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte.<p>

Als die Gerüchte laut wurden, Gerüchte, dass der dämonische Staatsanwalt Miles Edgeworth alles tat, um einen Schuldspruch zu erwirken und dafür notfalls auch Beweise fälschte, da schrieb er ihm weiterhin. Er schrieb ihm, dass er den Gerüchten nicht glaubte, dass er an ihn glaubte und dass er ihn sehen wollte. Er schlug ihm Treffpunkte vor, aber Staatsanwalt Miles Edgeworth kam nie, und er antwortete nie.

* * *

><p>Schließlich trafen sie sich doch, und es war im Gericht. Er hatte den Kopf voll und alle Hände voll zu tun mit diesem Fall, der ihn persönlich berührte. Aber als er vorüber war, als er gewonnen war, da wollte er mit ihm reden, endlich reden nach all den Jahren, in denen seine Fragen unbeantwortet geblieben waren.<p>

Edgeworth wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Er wimmelte ihn ab, verschwand in der Menge, und als ihn einer seiner Begleiter fragte, wer er denn sei, der Mann, der unbedingt hatte mit ihm sprechen wollen, da hörte Phoenix seine Antwort genau, die kurz und kalt lautete: „Jemand, den ich mal kannte".

Im ersten Moment tat es weh, und genau genommen tat es noch eine ganze Weile weh. Solange, bis er letztendlich doch seine Antworten bekam, bis er die Wahrheit herausfand, eine Wahrheit, die Edgeworth selbst nicht gekannt hatte und die auch ihm einen neuen, schmerzhaften Blick auf die Dinge gewährte.

Letztendlich aber schweißte diese Sache sie wieder zusammen, machte aus dem, was einmal eine Kinderfreundschaft gewesen war, nun eine richtige Freundschaft und mehr als das.

* * *

><p>Als sie sich abermals trennten, war es schlimmer als beim ersten Mal. Er wurde nachlässig, er wurde unkonzentriert und er machte einen Fehler. So schwerwiegend, dass daraufhin mit einem Mal alles vorbei war. Alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte. Aber das, der, für den er es getan hatte, war ja ohnehin nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Er verfiel in eine Lethargie, eine Leidenschaftslosigkeit, die ihn fremd für alle machte, die ihn gekannt hatten. Hinter ihrem Rücken, verborgen vor den Blicken der anderen verfolgte er sein eigenes Ziel, und als er es erreichte, da war er befriedigt, aber nicht glücklich, weil sein Glück ihn vor sieben Jahren von einen Tag auf den anderen verlassen hatte.<p>

Er wusste nicht, wem er einen Vorwurf machen sollte, ihm, sich selbst, ihnen beiden oder niemandem. In einem Augenblick war ihm das Glück abhanden gekommen, aber mit den Jahren war der Schmerz stumpf und still geworden, bis er nur noch eine vage Erinnerung, gemischt mit einer Spur Bitterkeit geworden war. Und so antwortete Phoenix Wright, als seine Adoptivtochter ihn fragte, wer der Mann auf dem uralten Foto war, das ihm zufällig wieder in die Hände gefallen war: „Nur jemand, den ich mal kannte."


End file.
